movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rompo and Winter's Wedding
(One good morning at Squirrelsville) (at the crack of dawn) Narrator: 8:00. (the sun shines) It's A Birthday Day!It's A Birthday Day! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgOu0P5GURI (the song plays) (Phone rings) (as someone goes to answer it) Andrina: Hey Rocky. Rocky: Hey, Andrina. Andrina: Is the wedding today? Rocky: Yeah, you bet it'll be the best yet. Andrina: Let's spread the word 'Hurray'. Rocky: Hey, Ed boys. Andrina: Hey Amy. We'll surprise Rompo and Winter today. Amy: I'll be there. Just tell me where. Both: Then we'll all celebrate. All: Because it's a birthday day. PPGs: Yay! Excuse me. All: Because it's a special wedding day. PPGs: Yay! Eds: We're gonna have some love. All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Kittens: Time for having fun. Dwarfs: Yeah! All: It's a wedding day. Eds: Whoohoo! PPGs: We'll see the groom and bride. Wattersons: It's a wedding day. Kittens: Yeah! Dwarfs: Fun for everyone. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey Dexter. Sandy Cheeks: Hey Johnny Bravo. It's a wedding party today. Johnny Bravo: WHAT?! Sandy Cheeks: It's a surprise for Rompo and Winter. Since we're doing more spoof traveling. Johnny Bravo: You sure? What can I say? Tanya: Hey, Chipmunks and Chipettes. Chipmunks: Hey Tanya. Tanya: Better come on over here now. Alvin: You can count on me. Brittany: With a one, two, three. Chipmunks and Chipettes: And we'll bring a gift. Robert: Yippee! All: It's a wedding day. Watterson kids: Yeah! Courage: Now we know what's up. All: It's a wedding day. LPS characters: Yay! Cow: Now we know a lot. All: It's a wedding day. Pooh and the Gang: Hurray! Chicken: We've got lots of sense. All: It's a wedding day. Yeah! Jiminy: I'm so excited. (Song ends) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gYpFTQrELtK7C58pZZlZ_e7oP3tvG0Mp (and stops) (Rompo signs his name on the contract) (to see if it goes well) Rompo: Here you go, Bro. Tongueo: Thanks, bro. (it's signed) (Tongueo reads it) Tongueo: Oh, impressive. Very impressive. Wrong line. Tongueo: There. Now that should do it. No. Not cross. Wedding Contract. Dur Well? Tongueo: Wedding Contract. During the 16th day of December 2018, there will be giving the hand of Winter Squirrelly to Rompo Money, Brother of Tongueo Money, Husband of Penny Ling. Signed Edwin Money. (He signs his name too) Tongueo: Well done, bro. We've done it. We've certainly done it. Not yet. (and winks) Picture please. It's suppose to be in fancy cursive. Ferdinand Money. Okay? Oops. Sorry. Better. Voila. (They shook hands) Tongueo: It's all done, bro. We've done it. Now. Tongueo: There. Now that should do it. Rompo: I done it. Tongueo: Both of us. Rompo: Now two husbands of us. Tongueo: Voila. (Trumpets blows) (lovely) Darwin: Rompo, The wedding things are here. Well? Gumball: Right on. Time. (Forward marches) Well? (with music playing) Tongueo: Let's see what we have. Rompo: And what things we got. (Pretty flowers were shown) (at last) Tongueo: Whew. Perfect smell. Perfect. Rompo: So beautiful. Darwin: Roses, Poppies, Bluebells, Violets, Magentas and Lilacs. Anais: Impressive. (Tongueo sniffs) Tongueo: Ah... Rompo: Pretty flowers. Aren't they? Gumball: Yes. Rompo: Next please. Tongueo: Okay. (Ring was shown) Pay attention. Not mad. Tongueo: Oh. Wow. (Looks at it) Tongueo: Can I? Rompo: What ladies do. Tongueo: Magnificent ring. (Whistles) Tongueo: Impressive. Tongueo: This is the wedding cake. Rompo: Go ahead. Tongueo: Have a piece. Why not? No. Whoops. (Tastes the frosting) (to see if it's vanilla) (He gasps) Tongueo: Tastes like vanilla. Rompo: It is. Tongueo: Wow. Cool. Vanilla cake. Narrator: Meanwhile. (meanwhile) (Winter hums a tune) (to herself) Queens Are Never WrongQueens Are Never Wrong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lykJxJUmBqY (song begins) Winter: I'm Winter and I'm Rompo's love interest, I rule everything, it's really not that hard, I'm in charge of it all and I like it that way, 'Cause everyone has to do what I say! I'm Rompo and I rule the whole palace. palace? Winter: I'm Winter and I'm Rompo's love interest, I rule everything, it's really not that hard, I'm in charge of it all and I like it that way, 'Cause everyone has to do what I say! I'm Rompo and I rule the whole place. Chorus: She is. All: They say, do this. You say, yes, with pleasure. Do that. They say, yes, with pleasure. Give me this. They say, yes, your pleasure. Bring me that. They say, yes, with pleasure. (Winter nods) Winter: That's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong, Yeah, that's why I sing this song, 'Cause brides are never wrong. (Song ends) (and stops) (Another Meanwhile) (however is seen) Cliff: Darn those no good weddings. I won't be able to relax for a week or 2. Lube: You're telling me. These heroes always will beat us for fun. (Red Guy laughs) Cliff: It's not funny Red. (Red Guy laughs louder) (and never listens) Cliff: Hey, Shut up! (Red Guy refuses) (Cliff fights Red Guy) (and as Lube joins in) (WHACK, BAM, POW and WALLOP) (Shriek joins in) Poodles: Will you knock it off! ?! Well? (BAM!) Cliff: Well, He started it. Lube: Yeah. Shriek: Good riddance. (scoffs) Red Guy: Just can't help it. Poodles: Thinking it's funny? Red Guy: Sorry. Poodles: Apology accepted. Narrator: 2 hours later. (2 hours later) (Broadcast was playing at Squirrelsville's Garden Dome) (to begin) Edd's line. Edd: Breaking news, ladies and gentlemen. Today is Rompo and Winter's wedding. Ed: It's gonna be beautiful here at Squirrelsville's Garden Dome. Eddy: As long as we're doing more spoof travels, we'll hopefully be doing Kung Fu Quasi and Perdita's Coolplace as well as more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs. Edd: Don't forget, This had brought you by Violets. Eddy: Yeah. The types of flowers. Rompo: Am I look neat? Ed: Yep. (laughs) Tongueo: You look better. Rompo: Thanks, guys. Fierre: You're handsome already. Jingle: And splendid too. (Trumpets blows) (in tune) Rompo: It's starting. Tongueo: Right now. (Flower pedals goes everywhere) (like magic) (The Greasers watches this on TV) So? (and are impressed) Dim: Oh no. Not again. Bull: Most impressive. Bazooka: But unacceptable. Eliza: Unexpected. (Heroes looked backed) (and gasped) (Winter in her wedding dress) (Rompo's eyes became lovehearts): Wow. (Rompo seems impressed) Tongueo: Alright! Rompo: Awesome! (Jackal saw this on TV and growled) Jackal: This is impossible! (Turns it off) Jackal: So that's why. (Facepalms) Jackal: Me, Mandark, and other baddies will get those heroes on other spoofs. They'll see. Winter: Hi Rompo. Rompo: Hi Winter. Winter: Shall we? Rompo: Yes. Tongueo: Oh, This more beautiful then my wedding with Penny. Rompo: Thanks, bro. Marie: How romantic. Toulouse: So beautiful. Fierre: Ahem. We're gathered her today for these two odd couples, Edwin or Rompo and Winter who are in love. Berlioz: That's cool. Ren: We know that. Stimpy: Most impressive. Fierre: Now, Do you Rompo take Winter to become your forever wife? Always? Rompo: I do. Fierre: Okay. And do you Winter take Rompo as your forever husband? Always? Winter: I do. Fierre: Oh good. Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband of Winter and Wife of Rompo. You can kiss each other now. (they kiss) (We cheered and clapped, Bells ringed) (loudly) (Rompo sighs) (and Winter sighs) Narrator: Flashback. (flashback) (When they met) (each other) (They kiss during after the battle) (in love) (Then a special scene that you didn't notice) (appears) Rompo: Winter. Winter: Yes? Rompo: Just wanted to say that I'll be more happy if you uh... If you marry me. Winter: Oh, yes, of course I will. Narrator: End of flashback. (flashback stops) (Rompo places the special ring on Winter's finger) (and Winter does the same) (Boys Who Cry appears and Song begins) Boys Who Cry: It's all about you, couples, On your special wedding day. Pay attention to you, two, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about Rompo and Winter! You're the married couple... (and plays) Boys Who Cry: It's all about you, couples, On your special wedding day. Pay attention to you, two, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about Rompo and Winter! You're the married couple... (song plays more) Lillian: This songs groovy. Stephenie: And rocks. (The Kankers Sisters saw this on TV) Kankers: Wow. Lee: Not hero weddings. May: We still must get those heroes on spoof traveling in other spoofs. Marie: I don't care about these weddings. They're lovely. May: Well, if you care, then do we? No way. Lee: Stupid. No offense. Marie: None taken. (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) (As Rompo and Winter hold hands) (and shake) Narrator: The Next Day. (the next day) (Headlines were made) (all over the world) (Trevor Sr. looked at the headlines) Trevor Sr: Well, I'd never. Just another wedding again. Trevor Jr.: New ones are better then the last. Trevor Sr: Yeah. No wonder more friends are joining them for more spoof travels. (Dionna reads the headlines) Dionna: Unbelievable! Yet another hero wedding. (Manfred looks at the headlines): Hey! What the... Springbaky: Another hero wedding. Unexpected. Chimpy: It looks nice. Manfred: I beg your pardon? (Isabella looks at the headlines) Isabella: You did good, Rompo and Winter. So good job. (Later) Rompo: I like this headline. Winter: Me too. We'll be doing more spoof travels. Rompo: True. Winter: Yeah. Like Kung Fu Quasi, Perdita's Coolplace, J.B. Eagle, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, and other users' spoofs. Tongueo: Now we're husbands. Penny Ling: And we're wives. wives? Penny: Both of you. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Rompo and Winter Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith) Category:Specials Category:Weddings